


Staying Over

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Ivan comes over to Alfred's house for a two week vacation but in the mean time craziness happens like missing luggage, late night shopping trips and misunderstandings with lettuce. Slight RusAme. Twoshot
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia okay? Yes I have other stories I am working on that need updating too but you know how it goes when you have an idea that won't leave you alone. I've recently been addicted on the RusAme pairing and then a fanart reminded me of a story my grandpa told me about a trip his company had after the cold war. He worked at the Nevada Test site as a manager. I will leave you to google what that place did. Nothing inappropriate happened but it was funny. Anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred looked at his watch and sighed. "Why do I have to wait at the freaking baggage claim?" He sighed "Oh that's right..." He said looking over at security. "My bosses suck." Ivan was due in from Moscow about an hour ago but he plane was delayed. It had been a long time since he could have his "close friend" as he liked to keep people thinking over for some time and finally it had worked out both had enough time off to make it worth the 16 hour long flight. He stood at the arrivals and departures screen and saw Ivan's flight. Delayed again. Geesh the weather must be bad...Alfred sighed as he sat on the bench nearby and looked out the window. "Getting dark already. And he's going to be cranky from that flight..." He said dozing off.

Collapsed on the bench, he felt a poke on his forehead. "Alfred...Did you not have enough coffee this morning?"

"Huh?" Alfred said looking around, vision blurred. "What happened to my glasses?"

"I made sure they weren't crushed before I woke you up." Ivan smiled. "And I was the one who had to spend a total of 23 hours traveling." He laughed.

"Shut up." Alfred said taking back his glasses putting them on. "So what was the hold up?"

"According to the pilot there was rough turbulence as we passed over the Atlantic so we had to divert around it. "But I am finally here."

"Great! Now let's go get your bags big guy!" Alfred said, jumping up, thumping Ivan on the back and heading to the baggage carousel. "What does it look like?"

"Brown and heavy plastic with a sunflower luggage tag." Ivan said as he stood with Alfred in the crowd, hearing the metallic whurrring of the baggage carousel, waiting for the bags to come out. Alfred, noticing people picking up their suitcases and leaving, ran around to the other side trying to see if it was missed in the crowd, but alas, the machine stopped and there were no suitcases left.

"I don't see it Vanya..." Alfred said despondent. "Sorry dude..."

"Is not your fault. Maybe we can ask the baggage clerk over there." Ivan suggested.

"Great idea bro!" Alfred said as they headed over to the baggage claim. There stood a bored young man, looking at his phone and chewing on some gum. He looked up at the two men and sighed. His shift was almost over, it had been a long day and often when someone couldn't find their bag it was still on the carousel and he'd have to point it out to them.

"Can I help you?" He sighed chewing on his gum, hardly looking up from his phone.

"Your airline seems to have lost my luggage. I was wondering what I could do." Ivan said in a friendly yet terrifying manner.

"Have you checked the baggage claim?" The man sighed.

"Yes I have. And it is not there." Ivan smiled but Alfred ran over, knowing that there could be trouble. Would his 'magic metal pipe of pain' have made it through security and customs? I mean it's just a pipe but still... He thought as he stood beside Ivan, trying to keep a handle on the situation. The clerk was starting to tremble, knowing this was not your typical disgruntled traveler who couldn't be bothered to actually look.

"Bro, you have the ticket when you checked the bag?" Alfred said, trying to defuse the tense situation. Anyone would be frustrated at this, but the last thing he wanted was a commotion in the airport.

"Oh! Good idea." Ivan smiled, causing the clerk to sigh in relief. "It's right here in my pocket." He smiled as he handed it to the clerk, causing Alfred to sigh in brief relief. At least we may get a clue on where it's at...

"Good Mr...Braginsky?" The clerk said, looking nervous as he read the name.

"You pronounced it correct." Ivan smiled.

"Yeah... according to our records, your suitcase got put on a later flight to this airport. It's scheduled to come in... in 12 hours..." The clerk read the screen, looking up nervously.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Ivan asked concerned.

"Well you can either wait around here," the clerk began and noticing his face changed his options, "Or we can ship it to wherever you are staying free of charge." He said cowering in fear.

"That's great!" Alfred said heading to the clerk, "He'll be staying at my place. Here's the address and my phone number so you can call or text us when it's shipped out."

"Thank you for your patience." The clerk smiled as he took down the information.

Sensing that there was nothing more that needed to be done, Alfred led Ivan to the parking garage to drive him home so they could begin their vacations. "So ready for two weeks of awesomeness dude?"

"But Alfred, what about my clothes? The suitcase won't be in for a few days, even if everything is on time." Ivan said concerned. "I have a change of clothes in my carry on bag, but what about till then?"

"I'll get you some new clothes till yours come in. You won't have to wear the same ones till then. You must be feeling pretty gnarly after that long a trip." Alfred smiled.

"Well yes, I was looking forward to changing my clothes and taking a hot shower when we got back to your place, but where would we get clothes at this time of night?" Ivan asked confused.

Alfred looked around. It was getting late, well after 10pm. Most places were closed. But there was one that was open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week 365 days a year. It may not have been the best but it was convenient. "I know just the place! Get in!" Alfred said opening the door to a cherry red Ford Mustang.

"Can I drive?" Ivan asked with a smile.

"No. I've seen what happened when I visited your place." Alfred said as he sat down. "Maybe later Vanya. You've got two weeks with me."

"Da." Ivan said as he put his carry on bag in the trunk and they drove off. Ivan looked out the window as the other cars went by and slowly drifted off to sleep. Suddenly the car stopped and Ivan bumped his head against the door. "What-? Where are we?"

"WalMart." Alfred said. "They got everything you could ever need literally whenever you need it. Speaking of which, there's a few things I'm out of at the house I intended to get before you came in." He got out and opened the passenger side door "After you Vanya."

"Alfred..." Ivan said with a groggy smile.

The parking lot was relatively empty. It was late at night after all, so it was natural that there wouldn't be a lot of customers. Upon walking in, Ivan was amazed. Everything was always bigger in America but this was much more than he was used to seeing. There was large displays of clothing, candy, produce, and other groceries in the supermarket section. "You must be joking..." Ivan said amazed.

"What?" Alfred said casually.

"This place is huge. There's no way you'd have all this in one place!"

"Well this one isn't one of the bigger ones, but it's a fair size." Alfred explained calmly, unfazed by the store. He'd been here before. It wasn't one of his favorite places to do the shopping, but it did have almost everything, so it was convenient.

"But we don't have stores like this back home." Ivan muttered.

"Nope, you don't." Alfred said. "But now let's get you some clothes for the next few days. He looked around. "Over here."

Alfred ran with the cart, picking up speed and jumping on the bottom as it coasted along. Ivan followed along and looked at all the clothes around him. Sure they weren't very nice but they were at least decent. Not too expensive and great for situations like he found himself in, in desperate need of some new threads. "There's so much Alfred..." Ivan said humbly.

"Take your pick man." Alfred smiled. "It's all on me, so don't be shy. There's tshirts over there, some socks and underpants over there and some blue jeans over there..." He pointed as Ivan took the cart and headed to the blue jeans. "Hey!"

"I think I found something." Ivan smiled as he looked at the jeans.

"Great, let me just take the cart and do the grocery shopping while you find what fits you." Alfred said. "Okay I need milk, bread, lettuce, soda pop... lots of soda pop..."

"See you later Alfred..." Ivan said, looking over each pair of blue jeans with intense scrutiny.

Once he had finished picking out the groceries, Alfred headed back over to the clothing section to see if Ivan was having trouble. Maybe there's a size difference he's having an issue with He thought as he pulled the cart back to where he left Ivan, at the blue jeans. "Bro!" Alfred said.

"Oh! You're back." Ivan smiled.

"You done yet?" Alfred sighed. "It's almost midnight man. I'd like to get home sometime today."

"One moment." Ivan said.

"Ugggghhhhh..." Alfred sighed. "I'll grab you a few extra things for you." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a pack of socks and underpants and a with a snigger, a Brony tshirt for taking too long. He grabbed a few other shirts "Wow the Call of Duty Zombies ones are in. I can do some Christmas shopping early. If I remember where I put these when Christmas rolls around." Alfred walked back to the cart placing the clothing in on top of the huge pile of groceries and sighed.

"I don't think Ludwig would like this one." Ivan sighed, knowing what Alfred was intending.

"Nah, that's from his brother Gilbert." Alfred said.

"He would act more like Richthofen..." Ivan said. "I guess I am ready he said placing 6 pairs of jeans in the cart.

"Dude, just how many pairs of pants do you think you need? And if there's an issue with the suitcase I can get you better stuff. This is just the best I could do because it's..." Alfred looked at his watch. "...now 1:35 in the morning." He sighed looking at Ivan. "I thought you were tired."

"I was." Ivan smiled.

"Whatever. We got to check this stuff out." Alfred sighed. "I'll figure out something for us to do tomorrow."

"Don't you mean later today?" Ivan said.

"Just be quiet..." Alfred sighed as the cashier rung out the purchases. "Last time I spent this much time in a WalMart was the day after Thanksgiving getting Arthur's brother Philip a toy that was on sale he couldn't get. Limey bastard..."

"Sorry." Ivan smiled.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Funny? Let me know in a review. So the inspiration comes from this story my grandpa told me. You see his company managed the test sites in Nevada during the cold war. So in the 90s, when it was over and as an attempt to show good faith between the nations, Russia had some of their scientists visit our facilities and ours theirs. (There's a story about the Americans going to Russia too but I will work that in later.) Well when they get to Nevada, the Russians are impressed. Especially with the 24 hour Walmart and the blue jeans. (There's a whole other story to why Russians love blue jeans, tracing back to some of the Western influence and the communist party of the time banning them. It's quite interesting when you research it) His company had a saying "We can't get Ivan out of the all night WalMart." Thus the idea hit me. Hey things like this happen when you have nothing to do with your life because you're out of work and in quarantine. Anyway I am planning this to be a two shot or at least a short fic, so this won't be too long. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia okay? This is the second part of the two-shot here and that's all I have planned for this one right now. I got a few other projects I am working on and this was just for fun. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred yawed as he pulled into the driveway to his house. He had not expected to be out so late and had hoped to be in bed by midnight at least. Well shit happens... He thought as he pulled in the garage and shut off the engine. He looked over to Ivan, who had fallen asleep on the ride over. "Meh, I won't wake him yet, he's had a long trip." He smiled as he opened the trunk and took the purchases inside, sorting out what was to go to the kitchen and what was to go to the room he had prepared for Ivan while staying over. Too late for coffee right now. He thought with a yawn as he went back to the car to see if Ivan had noticed that they had arrived at Alfred's house.

"Still asleep big guy?" Alfred laughed as he poked Ivan. Noticing that there was no response but a snore, he sighed and unbuckled the large Russian man. "You're lucky I'm pretty strong." He sighed as he managed to pull Ivan out and carried him through the garage to the guest bedroom and laid him down. "Oooooof!" Alfred sighed. "How did you not notice any of that?" Rolling his eyes, he took off Ivan's boots and adjusted him so that when he did wake up, he'd at least be comfortable before heading to his own bedroom for the night.

Ivan woke up to find himself in the guest bedroom, slightly confused. "Did I fall asleep in the car?" He looked around, slowly piecing together what had happened. "Da, I must have." He said seeing his boots hastily discarded by the bed on opposites of the room. Fredka always just tosses shoes around without care. Ivan thought with a smile as he grabbed some of the clothes Alfred bought for him and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once finished he headed to the kitchen to find Alfred cooking breakfast.

"Morning..." Ivan said still sleepy from the trip. "What time is it?" He asked.

"10 am." Alfred said as he laid a plate of pancakes and bacon in from of Ivan with a smile. "Looks like you need a lot of this." He said as he pulled out a large mug from the cupboard and poured it full of coffee. "And you need it black as your soul."

"That joke?" Ivan said with a scowl.

"I use it on my self bro." Alfred smiled placing his food down and pouring maple syrup over it. "Thank god Matthew has a ton of this stuff."

"Your brother?" Ivan said.

"Yeah. He's totally obsessed with Maple leaves. At least their sap is good." Alfred said, the words becoming muffled in a mouthful of pancake.

Ivan knew that Alfred wasn't the best cook in the world but at the same time, it wasn't like he was necessarily the worst either. He just had a limited range. Mainly hamburgers, pancakes and bacon. But it certainly beat out any time Arthur tried to cook. Bad borscht was much easier to take than his were times Alfred was just uncouth and relaxed and that is what Ivan loved best about him. His free spirit and the fact he was one of the few who could rival him. He took a bit of the pancakes and smiled. "I see your brother taught you well."

"Yeah, that is one of the things he can cook well. I still say my coffee and donuts are better than his. Although he gets quite defensive on that." Alfred laughed. "I see you are wearing what I got you last night. Did you intend to grab the Brony shirt?" he teased.

Ivan looked down and indeed, he did grab the Brony tshirt. Oh well Ivan thought and knew that he was going to get Alfred to quiet pretty quickly with this one. He knew it was a gag after he took too long in the store last night "Da, I did Fredka." Ivan said with an evil smirk. "I am man enough to admit I like the little girl pony cartoon."

"Way to ruin the joke Vanya." Alfred said as he sipped his coffee. "I got a message too. Your suitcase arrived at the airport and a courier will be here in a few hours to drop it off. No need to spend your vacation in cheap tshirts and blue jeans."

"I like these blue jeans though. That's why I got some extra with your generosity." Ivan smiled.

"Whatever dude." Alfred sighed.

"Just don't throw my boots around like you did. And at least you learned your lesson about my scarf." Ivan sternly said as he drank his coffee.

"I think I had a bruise around my neck for a month from that." Alfred said rubbing his neck on instinct at the memory he tried to forcefully take the scarf off.

"I will make dinner tonight in repayment for your generosity." Ivan said as he took Alfred's plate, still with some pancake and bacon on it and placed it in the sink.

"Nah you don't have to do that." Alfred said. "You're my guest."

"Nyet, I am your guest but you are my host. I must repay your kindness." Ivan said. "Although you will have to do the dishes."

"Knew there was a catch." Alfred said. "Fine."

"Without your dishwasher."

"Now that's just cruel."

They had planned to see the sights but due to a rainstorm that had blown in, they had decided to just stay in and play video games. Ivan had wanted to show what he had built in Minecraft before they played anything else, however this proved to be a bad idea. "BLYAT!" Ivan yelled as a creepy purple glow came around him.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, scared, not knowing how to take Ivan getting upset. "Looks like someone griefed your world dude."

"I think I know who did it." Ivan said looking at the screen with rage. "Eduard..."

"He still thinks you hacked his blog huh? And resorted to this?" Alfred said.

"No matter..." Ivan said "I know how to get into his world and ruin his base..." and this a knock was heard at the door.

"That's the guy with your suitcase." Alfred said.

"Get that for me Fredka..." Ivan said in a commanding tone as he found Eduard's house in Minecraft. "I need lava. Lots of lava... Burn it all..."

"Okay dude... you do that..." Alfred said as he picked up the suitcase.

"Are you Mr. Braginsky?" The courier said looking at the ticket.

"He's well..." Alfred looked at the door then back to the living room where Ivan was still playing. " Busy. But he's staying with me, so I'll sign for it." as he took the heavy suitcase with a start and turned back to hear nothing but Russian profanity "Cyka blyat you fool."

"Is everything okay in there?" The courier asked.

"Everything's fine. My buddy just had someone mess with his world he was very proud of." Alfred said as he signed the clipboard, handed it back and shut the door behind him. "Dude, you scared the courier there with your cyka blyats."

"Oh sorry there." Ivan said as he pat Alfred on the head who looked at him annoyed. "I'll take that up to my room if you'd like."

"Sure." Alfred said as he quickly saved the game and closed it out. Maybe he can get some frustrations out if we play some Call of Duty... Alfred sighed as he swapped the games and sat down with a controller. Once Ivan had put the suitcase up he came back downstairs and Alfred tossed him a controller. "1v1 me bro. Nuketown."

"You'll be sorry." Ivan smiled.

"Not a chance Vanya..." Alfred said as the match began. They came very close, one always getting a win over the other by one lucky shot, the loser asking for a rematch and the same situation happening while their phones kept ringing. Several times, the match would end in a tie even, causing nothing but profanity and yet even more rematches. After the 38th rematch, Ivan saw the time and got up.

"Play with yourself. I have to make dinner." Ivan stretched.

"Do you know how wrong that came out?" Alfred said. "And I think Eduard noticed what you did in his world."

"Did he?" Ivan smiled with an evil grin.

"Uh yeah. I got like 500 text messages asking if I knew about what happened." He said with an annoyed look until the realization hit him. "You wanted him to know didn't you?" Alfred said. "I'm out man, that's your feud. I just go into creative and play with the TNT in that game."

"There's so much more to the game than explosions my dear." Ivan said.

"And your place had nothing but sunflowers around it from what I could see what was left." Alfred sighed. "Whatever man."

Ivan headed to the kitchen and pulled out a stew pot and looked around for cabbage. He moved items aside "This is pitiful." Ivan sighed when he picked up what he thought he was looking for and sighed. "But I don't want to make Alfred go to the store for just one item, so this will do." And he got to work preparing the dinner for the night. He found some steaks and figured that if Alfred was crazy for hamburgers, than what he could do with beef would be good as well. Ivan tended to the stove as he chuckled at some of Alfred's gamer rage and claims of hackers whenever he got killed on an online match. He may be good, but not that good. Ivan thought as he put the spread on the table and turned to the living room. "Dinner is ready."

"Awesome! I'm starved yo!" Alfred said as he quickly ran in and Ivan poured the soup he made into a bowl. "What's this?" He asked looking at the soppy leafy mess.

"I tried to make cabbage soup like I do at home." Ivan ignored the disgusted face Alfred made. "It's not like how Arthur does it. Nor is it pickled heavily like Ludwig does either. It's a cherished recipe of mine I wanted to share. Just you only had wimpy American cabbage so I had to make due."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh I didn't have any cabbage." Alfred said.

"What?" Ivan asked. "But there was a whole head in the refrigerator!"

"That was a head of lettuce dude. I always put some of my hamburgers. Got to have some veggies." Alfred said. He noticed Ivan's crestfallen face. "Could happen to anyone dude, cheer up Vanya. Want to know about the time I accidently put salt in my coffee?" Alfred offered, seeing if some self-depreciating humor would cheer him up."

"Sure." Ivan said. "You must tell me what you think of everything else."

"Sure thing!" And Alfred dug into the steak and chewed it down. "Awesome man! Next time you want to make something and I don't have it, let me know. I can run down to the store and get what you need as long as you tell me."

"I didn't want to bother you." Ivan said. "You seemed pretty wrapped up in your game."

"Well after Gilbert kept betraying me in Zombies, and messing with my trains and such, I was getting rather pissed off at that Richthofen wannabe." Alfred sighed. "He does a good impression of him. I could hardly tell if it was him or the game going 'I hate you so much Dempsey'"

"You never play as anyone else do you?" Ivan laughed.

"Nope. Good grub bro." Alfred said as he took second helpings. "But here's a hint, I put iceberg lettuce on my stuff so I always have it."

"I was wondering why the leaves were flimsy. Won't happen again." Ivan smiled.

"Makes for great stories though." Alfred laughed. "Wimpy American Cabbage. Good one."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? I intended for this to be a slice of life style chapter to this one so that's why it was the way it was. And the inspiration for the ending came from real life. Continuing the story from the last chapter's A/N, when the Americans went to Russia to see their testing sites, it wasn't as nice. Middle of Siberia and all. So my grandpa's company hears that their crew is living on nothing but practically cold borscht and send over some lettuce to make a salad. Well the cook gets it and thinks as I was told it is 'wimpy American cabbage' and makes soup with iceberg lettuce. Needless to say that sucked. But after I was told that, I call iceberg lettuce 'wimpy American cabbage' to this day. Although you'd be how surprised how easy and simple some forms of kraut can be to make. I've done it a bit. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.

PS I have a historical AU RusAme I just started so if you like that pairing, you may want to check it out. I also have many other stories from other fandoms too so if you're looking for something to read, check it out. Shameless self promotion aside, enjoy! ~Realm.


End file.
